Uzumaki and Kaguya
by jCOOLn
Summary: Kushina is not rescued by Konoha when the Kumo ninja try to kidnap her, but instead she awakens her Chakra Chain Bloodline and kills them herself. She decides to abandon Konoha and go to the Land of Water. Soon she falls for a member of the Kaguya Clan, and they like her as well for her own power. Dead Bone Pulse/Shikotsumyaku/Chakra Chains/Harem/Bloodline/Kekkei Genkai


(Uzumaki and Kaguya Chapter 1)

**{Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so please don't sue me}**

There was a small mountain at the edge of the Kaguya clan compound where the Kaguya kept their weapons caged. They were too powerful to be allowed to walk amongst the regular members of the Kaguya clan, so they were locked up in order to make sure they didn't try and take over the Kaguya clan with their powerful bloodlines.

The mountain was tall and ominous against the dark sky and full moon. It caused many shadows to fall over the caves and crevasses alongside of the mountain, and when the tip of the mountain blocked out the moon it gave the sky a weird glow that made the Kaguya antsy for battle.

Inside of one of the caves was a series of hovels carved out alongside the interior that had wooden gaits with small doors at the bottom present. Alongside these wooden gaits was various seals to make sure the true power of the Kaguya didn't try and break out, since normal gates, even metal ones would not be able to stop such a powerful force.

Currently there were only two inhabitance living inside of the long expansion caves. The first was in the middle of his teen years, and another who was barely six years old, while both of them were far from happy. The older boy was named Kimimaro and had lived and fought for the Kaguya clan since the day he was born, just like the younger boy, but even now he could not understand his purpose in life. The second boy looked a good deal like the first, with some key differences, but like the first boy he had been living and fighting for the Kaguya from an early age.

Kimimaro had dull green eyes that were riddled with questions. Inside of his cell was a mural that he had carved out of the wall using his bones that he grew using his chakra? He wore the standard white outfit of his clan with grey pants that had plenty of pockets that keep the things that the Kaguya would give him when they went out to battle. Around his ankles were bandages that he would wrap around himself as tightly as he possible could. On his forehead were two red dots that was the birth mark of the Kaguya as well as their clan's symbol.

The other boy was named Naruto, and unlike Kimimaro Naruto was only half Kaguya, though that didn't matter anymore since his mother had died when he was born, and since he was born with his clan's rare kekkei genkai he was to be used as a weapon like Kimimaro as well. Naruto knew that his mother was not of the clan that imprisoned him, but that didn't matter anymore. He was not strong enough to free himself, and since all users of the Dead Bone Pulse were natural users of their bloodline they didn't have to work on the basics to get him to the point where he could use it proficiently. The only things that the Kaguya clan taught Naruto was chakra control, so that he wouldn't drown when fighting near bodies of water that were all over the Land of Water.

To pass the time Naruto would levitate small stones over his hands and make them do all kinds of tricks in order to stave off the eternal boredom he felt almost every second of his live. He had used his chakra to spin twelve small rocks that he had knocked off his cave wall using a bone knife which eventually caused them to become extremely smooth. He would then make them spin while causing them to move up in down in contrast to the closes ones to the first. By doing this for years Naruto's chakra control was damn near perfect, and since he used the chakra to spin the stones in any direction he wanted his shape manipulation was very high as well, something that greatly helped his use of the Dead Bone Pulse.

The inside of Naruto's cell wasn't very pretty. All that it was was a rounded room that was poorly made leaving cracks and crevasses on the wall. The bed was twin sized at best, but it was just a pile of straw put inside of a poorly made blanket to add as some comfort when compared to the stone floor. There was no pictures, no personal goods, no snacks, nothing of interest, just a small room that looked like it was owned by a Spartan soldier.

Naruto had violent colored eyes that he had once overhead one of the Kaguya mention looked just like his mother's eyes, something that made Naruto very happy. His hair was white like all users of the Dead Bone Pulse, it was the way they realized he had it when he was born, with two red dots on his forehead to mark him as a member of the Kaguya clan, and oddly three whisker marks that nobody could figure out where he had gotten them on each side of his face. His completion was pale though if that was because of his Kaguya blood or because he was rarely allowed outside was anybody's guess. His eyes were outlined by red markings that went around the lower parts of his eyes, giving more depth to them.

Naruto's outfit was interesting, but it wasn't like it was anything special either. It was just something that the other Kaguya thought he should wear, and since he really didn't have a choice he didn't complain about it. Naruto was wearing the standard ANBU pants with pockets along the side with bandages wrapped around his legs that disappeared into his standard black ninja sandals. The top of his outfit was a loose fitting shirt that opened up at the front allowing him the ability to use his powers more efficiently, a red rope belt tied round his waist to keep the shirt from falling off of him while he used the Dead Bone Pulse.

'Why is this happening to me? Why did mother have to die? What do they want with me? Is it not bad enough that I have already killed more people than I can count and I am only six years old? Am I going to become like Kimimaro? Will I become nothing more than a blank eyed person who is only full of questions just like me? I need to get out of here; there is no way I am going to be like him. I must get away' thought Naruto as he looked down at his knee that he had pulled against his chest. The skin started to rise before a white bone started to protrude. When Naruto pulled it out it became a bone dagger like the ones Naruto had used to kill those other people when his clan went to war. 'With this, I will make my own destiny' thought Naruto.

"Be quiet" came a voice from down the hallways. Naruto didn't need to ask who it was, it was obviously Kimimaro. That was always the thing he said first when they started to talk, he was just that guy. He was the only person Naruto could talk to like a real person, not like the monster of the Kaguya clan.

"What is wrong with you Kimimaro? You almost sound like you have some an emotions inside of that body of yours" spoke Naruto, enjoying messing with Kimimaro. Kimimaro was always calling Naruto trash and other stuff like that, but Naruto knew that he liked him. Kimimaro had often tried to help Naruto learn to use his powers while they were fighting others, and had even helped shield him from a powerful blow during one particularly vicious battle.

"Didn't you hear? We are going to war today" spoke Kimimaro completely ignoring Naruto's insult. He could only blame himself for the way Naruto spoke to others really. He always called the weak trash, and had insulted Naruto for a while when he would cry about being alone, causing Naruto to develop a tough personality that was obviously designed to protect himself.

"Another one, it isn't like they ever last long. None of the clans want to fight us, they are all too scared and weak to challenge our power" spoke Naruto with a bitter tone. He wanted his freedom more than anything, but the only thing he owned to his name was his powers, and his pride, so the thought of losing to a superior ninja really bothered him.

"You really are an idiot if you haven't noticed it yet" spoke Kimimaro as he continued carving on the wall in his cell. He had been doing this for all his life, so it was extremely well done, and immensely well done. It was all that he was, and like Naruto, it was the only thing he had to his name, and it was special to him.

"What are you talking about Kimimaro-baka" shouted Naruto as he pressed his face against the cell wall, but unfortunately the sealing tags on the gate sensed him and sent a jolt of electricity through his body. The pain was annoying, but Naruto had a high pain tolerance, and his body was naturally very strong when compared to others who didn't have the Dead Bone Pulse.

"The Land of Water has been killing off bloodline users like us for years. It seems they ignored us because the Kaguya clan rarely has any bloodline users, but when word got to the Mizukage that there were two bloodline users inside of the clan he sent some of his ninja and killed a group of Kaguya ninja. It seems that now the Kaguya are going to go to war to kill them, which means we are going to probably die" spoke Kimimaro, his pessimism was palpable, but it didn't affect Naruto. Naruto was used to the way Kimimaro spoke, and honestly battle was all he knew, so death wasn't something that scared him even in the slightest.

"So we will finally be free huh" spoke Naruto as he sat back down on the mattress filled with straw. The thought was exciting, he was a Kaguya so he loved to fight, but the great feeling was also of the thought of moving on to something new. He would no longer be the slave of the Kaguya clan, he would be something else, and that was something worth dying for.

"If that is how you want to see it, all I see is the end of the line. When we die there is nothing left of us, and with the poor way in which we have spent out lives we cannot even be remembered as anything other than a part of this war torn clan" spoke Kimimaro once again trying to bumb Naruto out with his pessimism. He hated his life, he hated the way in which he had lived for the past fifteen years, and the worst part was he felt he had no purpose in life, so if he had no purpose in life what would be his purpose in death?

"That is a lie" shouted Naruto, not surprising Kimimaro in the least. "When I die I will be united with my mother and we will be happy, there is nothing you can say or do to make me believe otherwise" shouted Naruto as he gripped the wooden barrier keeping him locked up and tried to fight through the electricity coursing through his body. Eventually he shot off of the wooden cell and hit the ground with a loud thump that caused Kimimaro to shake his head a bit.

"Whether you choose to believe that there is nothing after death, or if you will be able to meet the mother who die giving birth to you is irrelevant to me" spoke Kimimaro as he pulled a bone sword out of his arm. "But the truth is no one knows, so I have decided to try and figure out what my place in this world is, whatever you wish to do with your life is up to you trash" spoke Kimimaro as he closed his eyes.

Naruto knew that there was no point in continuing this conversation since Kimimaro was a master of ignoring someone if he wanted to. He was used to being alone and silent, so not talking was very easy for him. Naruto sat back down and closed his eyes with a serious look on his face.

'I don't care what he thinks or says, I will honor my mother in life, and then she will be proud of me in death. I am sure of it' thought Naruto as he felt the dark chakra that came from his stomach churn a bit, but he just ignored it for thought of how he would make his mother proud.

**XXX**

Inside of the main house of the Kaguya clan was a collaboration of Kaguya who helped run the Kaguya clan speaking about what they were going to do next. The Kaguya almost all wore the same outfits which reminded many of the outfits the Hyuga of the Leaf Village wore, but nobody really said anting about it since both of the clans were so different.

The Kaguya clan compound was actually like a small town on its own with wooden houses and their own police force as well, since they would not be subjugated to the rules of others, but their laws were much different than others.

The laws of the Kaguya were almost all based on strength and power, two things that the Kaguya valued more than anything, besides war and ferocity maybe. One would look at said clan and say that it was very Spartan, and even some of their laws were like the Spartans. For example women chose men based on their strength, but if a man could take a woman then he could make her his regardless of her wants, but the Kaguya were not sexist, if the woman was strong enough to fight off the man then she didn't have to have him, and if she was strong enough to take a man then she could have him, just like how the men could with the women.

These laws were put in place insure that the future generations would get stronger by weeding out the weak genes and only keeping the genes that were strongest. The problem with that though was the Kaguya were not interested in keeping documents so bloodlines started to be forgotten which led to many of the Kaguya marrying to close to their own family tree. Some believe this to be the reason for the Kaguya clan's slip into madness, as the inbreeding had started to cause brain damage amongst the newer generations, and in time they lost the ability to reason on any decent level.

The clan had made their home in Kirigakure because many of the clans they used to fight joined together to form said village. The Kaguya were promised as much fighting as they could handle, and they quickly joined. They were promised all the fighting they could handle though because the leaders of the newly formed village thought they could use them as shock troopers until they were all dead, but the Kaguya showed their persistence and continued to live and get even stronger, which worried many of the ninja in the Mist Village.

When they found out that the Mizukage was killing bloodline users they were far from upset, and in reality they were very happy. This meant that the government of Kirigakure would be weakened by fighting itself leaving the Kaguya clan with the ability to fight whoever they wanted whenever they wanted without the water ninja trying to send ridiculous letters and things like that.

They fought everyone from Terumi clan to the Yuki and to even none bloodline user clans who all fell before their blades. It wasn't that the Kaguya clan had one official style, technique, bloodline, or anything like that. They were all just naturally skilled when it came to anything physical and with their strong chakra, great amounts of stamina, and their skills with a blade they became monsters on the battle field.

They would have been happy to continue killing one another and anyone else that came across their path while letting the ninja of Kirigakure hunt down the bloodline users in the Land of Water; if it wasn't for the fact that now the Mizukage thought that they were bloodline users. It wasn't in the Kaguya nature to try and convince the Mizukage or anyone else for that matter that they didn't have bloodline users, and that the Dead Bone Pulse was so rare that it was almost not worth mentioning. They would rather fight and kill anyone who dared oppose them, and that is what they were going to do.

The Village Hidden in the Mist had delivered the first strike when they killed a group of Kaguya coming back from one of their strong holds earlier that week, but they were not going to be the ones who got the last laugh. If the Mist Ninja thought that they could just start killing them whenever they wanted then they would show them just how wrong they were.

"Let's start killing them right now" spoke one of the Kaguya as he slammed his fist onto a table causing it to splinter from the strength in the blow. His face was contorted into a smile the bellowed his insanity, and rage.

"We should wait for night fall. The Mist Ninja waited till a group of us were alone to kill them, so we should wait till their asleep and slit their throats" shouted another one as he pulled out a large katana that had rigged edges along the blade which were intended to make the death of anyone killed by it extremely painful.

"Sounds like a plan. We will teach them the fury and might of the Kaguya clan, and why we are not a clan to be crossed" shouted the patriarch of the Kaguya clan causing all of the other Kaguya to shout in unison. He was going to have his son and the son of the Uzumaki woman fight alongside them to completely destroy the Village Hidden in the Mist.

In all honesty even in his crazed diluted mind the Dead Bone Pulse was an extremely powerful ability that he wished all of the Kaguya had. If they all had that bloodline then the Hidden Mist Village wouldn't have even attempted to mess with them, but that wasn't something he could change, so he just ignored it for the most part.

"Lest do it tonight. We will make the ocean around the Land of Water turn red with the blood of the Mist Ninja and from then on out the Kaguya would always be remembered as the most ferocious clan to ever exist anywhere.

"Yea" shouted all of the other Kaguya in unison.

"Go get Kimimaro and Naruto from their cells. Tell them that tonight they are to run wild and destroy everything in their paths in the name of the Kaguya" shouted the patriarch of the Kaguya clan getting another round of applause from the Kaguya in the room. "Let every man woman and child of the Kaguya clan stand up to answer the call of battle, and to feel the flames of war!"

**XXX**

Naruto was sitting inside of his cell practicing the tiajutsu style that Kimimaro had invented when he was younger. They were both prodigies, that was not up for dispute, so they were able to quickly learn, but that didn't mean those around them were willing to teach, so they had to rely on one another to get stronger and to survive.

When Naruto was five he invented a technique that would allow the users of the Dead Bone Pulse to shoot the bones in the tips of their fingers at enemy ninja thus giving the users of the Dead Bone Pulse long range capabilities, something that was greatly needed. After that Kimimaro saw Naruto as useful, and taught him how to grow a layer of bone under his skin to make him nearly indestructible as well as increase his physical attacks at the same time. Naruto wasn't sure how many times that little trick had saved him.

"Be quite, you are making my thirst for battle worse trash" spoke Kimimaro as he gripped the sides of his arms as his body began to shake. He wasn't like Naruto, he was a full blooded Kaguya so he suffered from their clan's love of battle just as much as the rest of them, but for some reason he seemed to not be mad like the rest of them, Kimimaro would say that his bloodline protected him from that as well as any blade.

"Sorry about that Kimimaro" spoke Naruto as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Hey Kimimaro I was thinking of a new technique that is mid to long range like the **Ten Finger Drilling Bullets Jutsu**, but this jutsu would be more powerful, but not as numerous and maybe a bit easier to dodge. It would probably depend on the arm strength of the users" spoke Naruto as he sat back down and began to think of his new technique that had been jumping around inside of his head.

"That would be great, but make sure you don't make the jutsu to obvious. If a ninja can predict what you are going to do then he should be able to take measures to avoid it. If he does that then all you did was waste time and energy with a useless attack" spoke Kimimaro as he rested his head against the stone wall. As much as he hated to admit it Naruto was much better when it came to inventing ninjutsu that was based on their bone techniques. While Kimimaro was sure that he was much better when it came to hand to hand combat, that didn't mean he would be able to get to Naruto if the boy invented jutsu that kept him out of arms reach. That was why Naruto held his respect so highly.

"That is true. I wish the Kaguya would teach us something useful instead of just expecting us to win all of our fights using the Dead Bone Pulse" spoke Naruto as he started to carve his idea of a new jutsu on the stone wall and described how to use it and what it did. He did this to help the next Kaguya who got locked up inside of his cell get stronger so that they could escape as well.

"The Dead Bone Pulse is the strongest bloodline in the world. There is no point in learning something other than how to use our bones to kill" spoke Kimimaro with a 'this is final' tone. He heard Naruto sigh, which pissed him off a bit, but he knew that Naruto had a thing for ninjutsu. It was weird really since Naruto was such an expert in tiajutsu that you wouldn't assume he would care about ninjutsu.

Kimimaro looked out into the darkness and thought about everything that he knew about Naruto. Even at the young age of six he understood things very clearly, and had adapted to the things going on around him. He quickly learned anything that anyone was willing to teach him, and in his boredom he would practice these skills to perfection. While the boy was strong his use of the Dead Bone Pulse was very surprising.

The boy didn't use the Dead Bone Pulse in the conventional way, though he could if need be. The boy preferred mid-range combat, but all of the skills he was taught was for close range. The boy was good no doubt about it, but his comfort zone was mid-range so what did he do? He started to invent ninjutsu and used the jutsu he learned to lean the tiajutsu skills that Kimimaro himself had invented. The boy was obviously a genius like himself, but he was being stifled by the Kaguya who didn't want them to get stronger than they could control.

One thing that had interested Kimimaro for a long time was when Naruto was extremely angry, his eyes would turn red and his pupils would turn to slits. His fighting style would get far more animalistic, but his strength, speed, reflexes, and power grew greatly. It had fascinated Kimimaro as he could see this was what the Kaguya seemed to want to become, and by the smiles on the Kaguya's faces this was something that greatly interested them as well. Only three times had Kimimaro seen this strange power, and all three times whoever had caused it had died a very painful death.

Another thing that interested Kimimaro was Naruto's heritage. Naruto's mother had meet, defeated, and married a man from their clan after he had saved her a few years back from a group of Kumo ninja that he just wanted to kill. She was supposedly the last member of the Uzumaki clan; a clan that many of the Kaguya seemed pleased with the mixing of the two's blood. Kimimaro had been able to gleam a bit from a few of the Kaguya who were already talking about the subject and he was surprised by what he had heard

Apparently the Uzumaki were a rambunctious bunch whose bodies were known for their strength and endurance like the Kaguya, but they were also known for how long they lived, and how long they were able to fight. Apparently they were all born with extreme amounts of life force that allowed them to keep getting back up and continue fighting. The Kaguya obviously loved that, and the fact that the Uzumaki healed very quickly was also a bonus. The last thing Kimimaro was able to find out was that all Uzumaki were sensor ninja, but their sensory abilities were all unique in that they seemed much more capable then regular sensory ninja.

The last thing that interested Kimimaro was the fact that it was mentioned that Naruto's mother had some kind of special chakra that she could solidify into chakra chains, which she used to defeat Naruto's father and win his hand in marriage. They were extremely powerful, and not even the Dead Bone Pulse user of the time had been able to break one of the chains with his hardest bone attack, which was amazing in and of its self. Kimimaro had always suspected that Naruto would discover this ability and try and break out, but so far he seemed to be too stifled by the Kaguya to learn what he was truly capable of.

"Kimimaro do you think we will ever be able to get out of here" spoke Naruto with a sigh. He was tired of living in a small hole in the wall and forced to do the bidding of his clan. He wanted to know what it was like to live on the outside and make his own decisions. Even at six years old Naruto already felt like he was living in hell.

"If you get strong enough anything is possible, even winning your freedom" spoke Kimimaro deciding to oblige the kid for once. "But if you do get strong enough to win your freedom answer me this, what would you do with it" asked Kimimaro knowing that like him Naruto didn't really know anything outside of fighting for reasons unknown to him.

Naruto just sighed knowing that he should have known that Kimimaro would have seen a hole in his dream and would point it out to him. In all honesty he didn't know what he would do if he suddenly got his freedom. He had been outside a few times, but it was always to fight. Naruto's idea of freedom was walking around aimlessly around this big world waiting for something to happen to him. He was sure something eventually would, but for the better or worse he didn't know.

"You couldn't have just let me have that would could you" spoke Naruto as he started to lie down on his straw mattress and get comfortable. He couldn't stay mad at Kimimaro because then he truly would be alone, but that didn't mean he was just going to smile even when Kimimaro was poking holes in his one way to escape his bleak reality.

"You should look at reality for what it is, not what you want it to be" spoke Kimimaro not perturbed by Naruto's unhappiness in the least. "I for one would like to live the Land of Water. I hear that the other lands are not as bloody as this one, and I am tired of only fighting on a battlefield" spoke Kimimaro knowing that this would put some ideas in Naruto's head.

Naruto lifted his head up with his eyes opening wide. Was Kimimaro right? Were the other lands not as violent as the Land of Water? If so then maybe leaving the Land of Water wouldn't be such a bad thing. There was defiantly someone somewhere that wanted him, or at least needed him. If he could find something that he could make his own then he would stick with it and die for it if need be.

"Where would you go" asked Naruto wondering what was going on with Kimimaro. He was never this forthcoming with his thoughts, so there had to be a real reason as to why he was doing all of this.

"I don't know, probably one of the minor countries. They don't seem like they are as determined to show their might with force like the larger countries seem to be" spoke Kimimaro. He knew that Naruto was curious about what was going on with him, but as far as Kimimaro was concerned, the moment they went to war with the Mist was the moment they would die. He figured he might as well let the kid have a peaceful dream before he died.

'When I get out of here, I will form my own clan in one of the minor countries, and fight to protect my family until the day I die. I will make sure that they have everything that I never did' thought Naruto as he rested his head on the end of his bed before falling asleep.


End file.
